Deserted Island
by itsliz
Summary: Beck, Jade and Andre are trapped on an island after a huge storm, and Jade is hurt. How will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own victorious**

**A/N: Yaaaay new story time woot woot! I have been so uninspired lately because of the whole breakup and ugh...but I finally thought of an idea. Anyways I'm not really sure where this is going but I will find out soon(hopefully)! Enjoy:)!**

The sun was shining down on Venice Beach, and a slight breeze wound through the air. The waves were uncharacteristically large, which made it all the more fun. There were a few clouds off in the distance, but no one paid any attention to them. Everyone was too excited to hit the beach on this seemingly perfect day.

"Oh my God look! Water!" Cat squealed, as though she had never a beach before. "Yaaaaay!" She took off towards the water, taking off her neon pink cover up on the way. The rest of them couldn't help but smile, even Jade. Robbie eagerly followed her out into the surf, along with Andre, Tori, and Trina. Beck stayed behind because he knew he couldn't leave Jade without helping her apply her sunscreen. She was the palest person he knew, but he absolutely loved her ivory skin. He waited patiently as she removed her black cover up, revealing a deep purple bikini top with matching bottoms. She must've have gotten this recently, because it was the first bathing suit he had seen her in that wasn't black. He had to restrain himself from spinning her around and making out with her as he slowly rubbed the sunscreen onto her back. He did allow himself a few soft kisses on her neck though, until they both became very aware of the heat from the sun and the closeness of their bodies, and ran into the waves with the rest of their friends.

It wasn't much later that the gang decided to look for some more exciting things to do besides splashing around in the shallows. I mean, they lived in Hollywood and they did this a lot. Tori and Trina decided to go down the boardwalk, as Trina said she spotted a prime hottie headed that direction, and Tori went along to rein her in. Robbie was reading, and Cat was working on her tan while eating cherry ice cream and trying to distract Robbie from his book._ Why can't they just get together already? _Jade thought as she passed by. It was so obvious they liked each other. Whatever, it wasn't her concern.

Andre didn't bring anything to do, so he caught up with Beck and Jade, who were on their way over to the Jet Ski rental hut. The waves were getting bigger, and Jade loved the excitement of jet skiing. Beck had learned this long ago, when he first took Jade to the beach. Their fun had been cut short by a _very_ perverted dolphin though. It had been years since Beck had finally gotten Jade back in the ocean. So he really couldn't wait to be all alone with Jade on their little jet ski in the middle of the deep blue sea. Well, Andre would be there too…not the point.

Soon enough, the trio was out on the water, Beck and Jade on one Jet Ski and Andre on another. Beck had let Jade drive; she hated getting bounced around on the back. Beck complied, whatever made her happy, he was just glad they were having a nice time together. Yeah, yeah sappy but true. At first they just went in big loops, but Jade got bored quickly. Suddenly she stopped and looked over at Andre with a devious grin.

"Race ya!" She challenged.

"You're on, West!" He replied, but Jade didn't hear as she had already revved her engine and was speeding out into the ocean, there was nothing ahead of her but wide open water. After about 10 minutes of this, Beck decided it would be best if they didn't run out of gas in the middle of nowhere, and reached around Jade to take her hands off the gas. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout that only made Beck want to kiss her, but he stayed firm and soon enough, they were just drifting in the current. Weird, the current was very strong. Beck looked around to see why, and then the Jet Ski took a huge jump and plunged back down to the surface.

"Jade! Seriously, enough."

"I didn't touch it!" She said, and it was true. Beck realized how huge the waves were. He looked up to see ominous grey clouds threatening to spill over at any second. How had he not noticed this earlier? Oh yeah, he had been on the back of a psychotic girl's Jet Ski.

"Andre?" He called anxiously.

"Yeah man, I'm over here!" Andre said as he happily jetted over without out a care in the world. "Damn Jade, it looks like you beat me in the….race." He said the last word quietly as he trailed off and followed Beck's finger to look up in the sky. He looked around frantically then and saw nothing but grey choppy waves.

"Alright well I'm not a weather man but uh…I think we have a problem."

**Plz review, feedback/ideas3!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the teens heard a gigantic crack of thunder directly above their heads. The clouds simultaneously opened up, pouring out rain by the gallons. Yeah, because all they needed right now was _more_ water. Andre let out a groan followed by a few choice cuss words, and Jade yelped pitifully, despite her usually fearless personality.

"Beck what are we going to do?" She shrieked.

Before he could answer a wave came crashing down, and swallowed them up whole. There was no time to react, and the three of them were dangerously tossed around like rag dolls in the vicious water. Beck was completely disoriented, but he snapped back into focus when he heard Jade cry out in pain, which was cut short by a gurgling sound of water. He followed the sound, and he kicked something underwater with his leg. He realized immediately that it was Jade, or rather her unconscious body. He dove down and grabbed her, but before he could pull her up to the surface, yet another violent wave spun them deeper into the black waters. The temperature got colder as they were pushed farther and farther downwards. Beck couldn't see a thing, it was darker when his eyes were open than when they were shut, and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He could only imagine how Jade was holding up, who knows how long it had been since she had gotten a breath? Beck was hopeless, but he knew he had to at least try. He swam with all his might in whatever direction he was facing, which very well may have been down for all he could see. He almost gave up when he felt a tug on his hair, and then a strong hand on his shoulder, dragging him the opposite way. He clutched Jade's limp figure to his chest with one arm, and used the other to follow Andre's pull.

The oxygen was like pure heaven. Beck gasped for air, and kept panting as he treaded the treacherous water, supporting both himself and Jade. He was seriously concerned about her, but the key issue was getting out of this storm.

"Over here!" Called Andre. "I think there's an island or something! It's really far away but it seems like the only option! I see palms trees!"

Beck strained to hear him over the rumbling thunder, something about trees, but he quickly followed him anyways, swimming faster than he had in his entire life.

Neither Andre nor Beck (and certainly not Jade) would be able to say what happened in the moments that followed. It was an impossible struggle against the stormy waves. Each time they made any progress, they were thrown back twice as far. Beck started to fall behind, he simply couldn't handle the storm on top of having to carry Jade with him, not even knowing if she was alright. He just wished they had never gone to the beach in the first place, why couldn't Jade have been more stubborn about the stupid dolphin? Andre grunted in frustration as he reached back to grab Beck's free arm and get him moving again.

"Come on man, we're gonna make it. We're gonna make it. We just have to make it." Andre said. He sounded like the Little Engine that Could, but both of them knew he didn't believe a word of what he was saying. Either way they pushed on through the churning currents and deathly whirlpools, just praying that this was all some sort of twisted nightmare that would all be ended by the usually annoying but now longed for beep of the alarm clock. They all wanted that to happen, but of course it wouldn't. This situation was really happening, and making a wrong decision had grave consequences. Beck shuddered as he saw a wave break on an enormous rock sticking out of the sea, thinking how easy it would be to be slammed into it by the fierce tide. He shook the thought away though and focused on getting to safety with Jade and Andre. He couldn't become distracted, it was just too dangerous.

Finally, after almost an hour of pure hell that felt like eternity they made it to the shore of a tiny deserted island. They didn't have time to examine their surroundings because it was pouring down rain, and big bolts of lightning were decorating the angry sky. The guys crawled up the beach, each one holding onto Jade, and used their last bits of strength to get inside a convenient little cave. Andre breathed a sigh of relief, but Beck couldn't relax. Jade was still unconscious…or was she…no. Beck couldn't bring himself to think the words. No way. Not possible….right?

**A/N: What'd you all think? Thanks for your sweet reviews haha & keep em coming(;!**


	3. Chapter 3

Andre looked over at Beck and Jade. Beck was shaking her and begging her to wake up. Andre hated to see his friend struggling, but he was so exhausted. His muscles were trembling. He was in shape, but come on, you try swimming miles and miles in a stormy ocean!

"Beck come on bro, you need to get some sleep. You're losing it." He said, and it was true. Beck's eyes were red from the salt, but definitely twitching. He couldn't stop repeating "Come on Jade, wake up, wake up. Please Jade. Wake up." And all sorts of that stuff. Andre was an optimistic guy, but he had little hope for Jade at this point. They were assuming she had gotten knocked out by a Jet Ski in the waves, and then was tossed around underwater for a while. She must've swallowed quite a bit of the stuff.

"No. I won't sleep until I know Jade's ok." He said it sharply and there was no room for Andre to protest. He felt badly, Beck was his best friend.

"Alright, well you may as well let me help you then." Andre said, and he dragged himself over to them. He put his freezing fingers to Jade's neck, and was happily surprised when he felt her pulse. It was faint, but definitely there.

"Ok so I'm assuming she took in a lot of water," Beck said "So we are going to need to get it out. Is that what C.P.R. is for?" Damn it, why hadn't he paid attention in health?

"Yeah, it seems like our best bet." Andre said. He really wished he knew how to do this properly. "Ok well I mean, I'm guessing you'll deal with the mouth to mouth action and uh I'll pump her chest?" Andre honestly was just going off what he had seen in movies.

"Yeah, yeah that seems right." Beck said. He was just as unsure. But what other options did he have? So Andre pumped 3 times then Beck opened Jade's mouth and breathed into it. They repeated this 4 times before Jade suddenly started violently coughing into Becks mouth. He pulled back and water gushed from her lips, but she kept trying to gasp for air.

"Keep going!" Beck ordered Andre. Each time he pressed down, more water spewed out of Jade's throat. Beck started to wonder how much more there could possibly be, but it just kept coming. He felt horrible as he helplessly watched Jade in pain. He decided to try something else, so he propped her into a sitting position and started thumping her back, causing her to choke out even more torrents of salt water. Finally after what felt like forever, the water stopped flowing. Jade continued to cough and hack for a few more minutes until she could breathe again. She just sat there breathing, enjoying the oxygen in her lungs.

"Babe are you alright?" Beck asked, his brown eyes wide with concern. He was still holding her upright, and he tightened his grip on her, despite the aching soreness in his muscles.

Jade attempted to say something, but all that came out was some mangled squeak. Her hands flew to her throat, which was raw and scratchy from the rough salt. She moaned out in pain, but that only made it hurt more, so she clamped her lips shut tight. With her mouth shut, she looked around her at the cave they were in. The last thing she remembered was being hit on the head by something_ hard_. Jade was quick to realize what had happened from there, taking in the bedraggled appearances of Andre and Beck, as well as the storm still raging from the opening in their rock shelter. She shivered then, though she was still in Beck's arms. All three of them were only in bathing suits on a cold, damp rock floor in the dark, on top of the fact that they had already been soaked to begin with. _Well isn't this just fucking dandy?_ Jade thought to herself, well she didn't really have the option of saying it out loud anyways.

All of sudden, there was a massive bolt of lightning. The light brought Jade's headache that had previously been a manageable ache to an excruciating level. She could feel the acute throbbing where the Jet Ski had slammed into the back of her skull. Jade knew complaining about it wouldn't do her any good, so she just bit her lip and lay down to go to sleep. She quickly shut her eyes to avoid letting Andre, and especially Beck, from seeing her tears. The cave floor was literally hard as a rock, and Jade winced as she put her head down onto it. Beck must've noticed something was wrong then, because he lay down beside her, and pulled her in so her head was on his chest. She twisted around to give him a small smile in thanks, but she knew he saw the pain in her eyes. She didn't want him to worry anymore; he had already risked his life because of her for God's sake! So she snuggled her head delicately into his bare chest and closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep through the pain. She wished she were still unconscious.

Anything would be better than this.

**A/N: Phew, drama hahaha idk where I'm getting this. Also for the future, I have no idea what I'm talking about as far as survival techniques and whatnot, so just bear with me! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Andre woke up to the sunlight streaming in and illuminating the dark cave, as well as birds chirping and waves crashing on the beach. He felt like he was in a 5 star getaway resort or something along those lines, but when he propped himself up to get a better view, the aches and pains in his body reminded him otherwise. He had been exhausted to begin with, but sleeping on the hard rock had made it worse. Andre stood up anyways, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jade and Beck sleeping peacefully a couple yards away. By now Jade was basically using Beck as a mattress. Andre felt a pang of…jealousy? No, no it couldn't be. He had gotten over his short-lived crush on Jade. Completely…right? Andre just pushed the feeling away and made a mental note to laugh at Beck for being so whipped when they got out of this mess. Which brought him to the problem he had been avoiding for the past few minutes. How the hell were they going to get out of here?

Andre didn't want to wake up Beck and Jade, he didn't even know why he was awake so early because he was so damn tired! Then he realized he was starving. And thirsty. Jesus Christ, was he supposed to play Castaway and go find volleyball to talk to? Andre tried to channel his inner man or whatever, and went outside the cave to look for food. What he saw was stunning. There were palm trees everywhere, decorated with colorful birds, flowers and butterflies. The sun reflected on the sand, making each grain sparkle like a tiny crystal. The sky was clear blue with puffy white clouds lazily floating around. The water was a vivid turquoise and calm as could be. Andre looked away though, stupid ocean, mocking him with its suddenly peaceful behavior. _"_Yeah where was that last night huh_?" _Andre said aloud to the sea, and then shook his head as he started to walk aimlessly into the forest of palm trees. He was already losing it and they'd only been there for less than a day.

Jade woke up next. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning sun. She guessed it was about 11am before she quickly shut them again, but too late, she was already in agony. Why did she have to wake up? She couldn't remember falling asleep, only tossing and turning between the hard floor and Beck's warm body. She tried to sit up, but immediately got extremely dizzy and fell back onto Beck with a thud.

"Ow Jadeeee." He whined, confused. Then his eyes fluttered open and he remembered what was going on. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"My head." Jade attempted to moan, but she had forgotten about her raw throat. The words cut it like knives. Beck carefully felt along the back of her head, until she let out a strangled shriek. He felt dried blood in her salty hair. Damn. He parted away the hair and gasped. There was a deep gash, and it was about 2 inches wide. It was a bloody mess, mixed with her tangled hair. Beck felt sick. This was a really bad injury, like emergency room worthy. He had known she was in a lot of pain, but he was hoping she was just being her usual overdramatic self. Now Beck realized she had actually been downplaying everything. He shut his eyes tightly, just wishing that somehow, it would disappear. However, when he opened his eyes, the terrible gash was still there. He tried to think of what to do about this, and how to keep it from getting infected, and how to get her stitches, and all the normal things you could do for your girlfriend with a severe head injury if you weren't trapped on a deserted island! Maybe Andre would know what to do?

He looked around in the unfamiliar cave. "Jade where's Andre?"

Crap, she had no idea. What if he had been eaten by some exotic cannibal tribe or something? He was actually one of the few people Jade tolerated without complaining, which in her world basically meant they were friends. She would hate if he was abducted by tribal freaks, plus she and Beck needed him to help get off this island! She couldn't do much, and Beck was no Tarzan. So Jade sort of started to hyperventilate as she squeaked out "I have no idea."

Beck couldn't really make out her words, but he knew by the look of utter fear in her eyes that she had no clue where Andre was.

"I'm going to go look for him." Beck said, and it wasn't up for debate. Andre was a good guy, and Beck owed it to him to try and find him. But, he knew that meant leaving Jade here. Alone. She could barely sit up, let alone go on an island adventure with him. Jade realized this too, but she knew Beck had to look for Andre. So she kissed him passionately before she let him get up and walk away. "I love you." He said, and then walked out into the blinding midday sun.

**A/N: Aww poor Jade:p I will try and keep updating quickly, but seriously please review. So many people have added this to alerts and stuff but I just want to know what you think! Thank you to everyone who reads this anyways though, and I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck looked around, scanning the landscape for his best friend. He started to get really nervous. Why would Andre leave without telling them? What if he was hurt? Beck didn't think he could take care of him _and_ Jade while trying to get off this island. Jade. How long could she last without proper medical care? If her wound _was_ infected, it could be fatal out here with no medication. Beck broke into a jog and started calling for Andre. It had been 20 minutes of this and Beck's heart was pounding in fear. He looked around at the palm trees surrounding him hoping maybe Andre would be playing some twisted game of hide and go seek. Suddenly, he heard him.

"Yo man I'm over here!"

"Over where?" Beck yelled in reply, relief washing over him.

"Follow my voice!" Beck did as he was told, until he came across Andre. Andre was smiling ear to ear.

"Look what I found!" He said, and he sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning. He gestured around him at the glorious sight. There was a small freshwater river trickling over pebbles and stones, surrounded by dozens of banana trees. Not only this, but Andre had collected an abundance of coconuts from the palm trees and was currently trying to sharpen a piece of rock, Beck assumed for opening the coconuts. Beck's jaw dropped, and he couldn't say anything. He was so grateful to Andre that he completely forgot to be mad at him for leaving without letting them know.

"Not bad, huh?" Andre said with a proud grin.

"Not bad? This is great!" Beck exclaimed. "Seriously, now we may actually have a shot at getting off this island alive!"

"Yeah! How long do you think it will be until Jade's head will stop bothering her?" Andre asked, he couldn't wait for them to all start working on a plan to get home.

"Oh. Um…I'm not sure about that." Beck said, and his excitement was completely gone when he remembered the image of poor Jade's bloody head. Andre noticed tears forming in Beck's eyes.

"What is it Beck?" He asked, fearing the answer. Andre had never seen Beck look this worried.

"Well where the Jet Ski hit her head…" He trailed off then and composed himself. He was overtired and stressed and crying about his girlfriend's injury wouldn't solve anything. He just wished there was something her could do to ease her pain! "It's ugly man. There's a huge cut, and it's extremely deep. There's a lot of dried blood around it, and it's probably still bleeding because we've done nothing to stop it and it won't scab over for a very long time, considering its size. I'm just praying it's not infected yet." Beck finished.

Andre swallowed. He winced at the amount of pain Jade must be in. He also felt a rush of another emotion he couldn't quite name. It was stronger than sympathy, and perhaps stronger than his fear for a friend should be. Andre couldn't deal with his random hormones and wonky feelings right now though. He pushed them away once again and focused on what he could do to make her feel better.

"We should probably clean her cut out." He said in a monotone voice. He wasn't giddy about his important findings anymore. He just wanted Jade to be okay. Why?, he asked himself. Because she was hurting and they were friends. _Just friends._ Andre thought and let out a sigh.

Beck nodded in agreement. They had fresh water now; the only problem was how to get it to Jade. Then Beck got an idea!

"Andre, can you hollow out one of those coconuts?" Beck asked hopefully.

"I think so, I just have to get the milk out. Hold on, Sikowitz taught me how to do this once." He said as he poked his sharpened rock into the 3 holes at the top of the coconut. Then he flipped it over and they both watched as the white liquid flowed out. Maybe their teacher wasn't as insane as they had thought! Andre then started to drink it. "Damn that's actually good!" He exclaimed. But the milk was gone all too soon, and it was back to the task at hand. Beck submerged the hollow shell in the stream, until it had filled with water. He dumped it out to rinse all the traces of milk, then filled it again. They repeated this four times, one coconut full of water for each of them to drink, and one to clean Jade's wound. Beck picked them all up while Andre tucked some bananas into the pockets of his swim trunks to bring back for Jade and themselves to eat at the cave, then some into Beck's because he couldn't put down the coconuts. They both laughed at the awkward contact and Beck dumped the water onto Andre's head while he was bent down.

"RAPE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. They both burst out into hysterics, forgetting everything that was happening and just being best friends. Corny but true. The fun ended too quickly though, and their thoughts went back to Jade. Beck ridiculed himself for joking around if even for a minute while Jade was hurt. She was probably freaking out by now, because he had been gone for pretty long. Hopefully she had gotten to sleep though, at least then she wouldn't be needlessly worrying about him. All she should worry about was herself and getting better. Beck rushed to refill the coconuts and Andre gathered a bunch of shells and rocks to make a trail from the stream. Then they started the walk back to the cave that had become their home.

* * *

><p>Jade laid on the freezing ground in utter despair. Where were they? She had no way of keeping track of time, but she was positive it had been at least an hour since Beck left, probably longer. Her head was in searing pain. Complete agony. She didn't know something could hurt this bad. Every second dragged on, they seemed to get longer as she got more and more worried about Beck and Andre. She shouldn't have let Beck go. Ugh, no what was she saying? Of course he had to look for Andre! She just wished Andre had never been gone in the first place. Jade just lay there shivering as the clouds shifted and blocked out the little afternoon sun that was coming into the cave.<p>

Just then, she heard a noise. It was coming from deeper inside the cave. Jade's body went rigid as she listened more intently. Yes, she definitely heard something. It sounded like a little animal or something running around, so Jade bit her lip to distract her from the pain in her head as she got up to look. All she saw was black darkness. All of the sudden, Jade got scared. Not rollercoaster scared, but terrified for her life. She had no idea where Beck or Andre was, or if they were even alive. She could very well be all alone on this godforsaken island, not to mention her head felt like it was about to fall off of her body. She almost wished it would because then at least it wouldn't hurt so much. Jade had no way to get food or fresh water, but she was starving, thirsty, cold, alone, worried, scared and the list just kept going on and on! So Jade decided she wasn't just going to stand in that horrendous cave waiting to be bitten by god knows what else was in there with her. Jade West does not do scared and vulnerable. So she unsteadily took a step towards the opening. Then another. She was dizzy and off balance, but she was walking. She slowly made her way out of the cave. Now she had no walls to lean on or hold her up, so she started to crawl through the sand. She called out Beck's name, but her voice was so weak and scratchy that it just came out as a pathetic and painful whisper. She imagined what she must look like right now. A demented girl still in a bikini with blood in her hair crawling down the beach whispering her boyfriend's name. First class freak. She let out a hard laugh at the image and pushed on, searching for Beck and Andre. She kept on going down the beach, but after a while she realized they probably wouldn't be relaxing and getting a tan so she turned and made her way to the trees. When she got to into the forest she reached up and grabbed a tree trunk to help her stand up. Jade looked around, she hadn't noticed how far she had gotten from the cave until now. She had been crawling for a while, but she was going so slow she figured she hadn't gotten anywhere. She was wrong. Jade also hadn't noticed how lightheaded she was, but she couldn't stay upright without leaning all her weight on the tree next to her. She knew this was bad. Now not only was she alone and hurt, but she was also totally lost. "Beck?" She called out again hopelessly, before she was overcome with dizziness and slumped to the ground on the outskirts of where the forest met the beach. She couldn't control her eyes as they shut and she heard the birds' chirps fading away as she slowly lost consciousness.

**A/N: Ok hear you go:)! This is a long chapter and I'm not sure if I will be able to keep making them so long, but I will try. Also just to clarify Jade's head is infected it's just a big concern. Sorry for any confusion! Now this is a long chapter for me, so PLEASE REVIEW(:(:(: xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck and Andre finally came out of the thick trees, and were right next to the cave. They jogged the last few yards then came to a dead stop. Where the hell was Jade?

Andre wasted no time. He took the coconuts from Beck and propped them up against the cave wall to prevent them from spilling. Next he quickly checked the rest of the cave, to make sure Jade wasn't hidden in the shadows. She wasn't. Where could she have even gone? She could barely walk from what Beck had told him. Andre turned to look at Beck, who still hadn't moved.

"She was right there." He whispered, looking at where she used to be lying. "I told her I loved her before I left and she was laying right there. Why would she leave? Where _is _she?" Beck's voice had risen from a whisper and was bordering on yelling. He slapped the rock wall with his hands, and growled in frustration. Beck really just wanted to sit down and cry like a five year old girl. But that wouldn't help Jade in the least. Instead he just shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Beck. Look I'm sure Jade's okay. She probably decided to look for us, but she couldn't have gotten too far. We'll find her. I promise." Andre soothed. He honestly had no idea if Jade was ok, or where she had gone or why she had even gone anywhere. On the inside, Andre was just as scared as Beck. But he had to be strong because he wasn't the one who had the right to freak out. He wasn't the boyfriend, the protector, or the lover, he was the friend. A friend who wished it were him with a terrible wound that was lost somewhere on an unfamiliar island all alone. But still just a friend.

"I'll stay here and build a fire. I know how from camp when I was little, and someone should be here if Jade comes back. You go look for her, and try to be fast because the sun will be setting soon. When it's getting dark, you have to come back whether you found her or not, or you will be lost too. OK?" Andre said, taking charge of the situation.

"Yes. Thanks bro." Beck said. He quickly left the cave, but he felt a little guilty for lying to Andre. There was no way in hell that Beck would return without Jade. He would either find her or die trying.

Andre hurried into the trees surrounding the cave and grabbed as many branches and twigs as he could. Luckily for him, the storm had knocked over quite a few trees, so he dragged as many back to the cave as he could. He was making a nest for the fire, when out of nowhere, the wind picked up heavily. It howled through the walls of the cave. Andre waited for the wind to die down a little before he created the sparks to light the kindling. Soon enough, he had quite a large bonfire. He would've liked to stand there and admire his work, but all he could think about was Jade. Did he like her again? Ugh this wasn't right! He knew how much Beck loved her, and she loved Beck right back. So why did he start getting butterflies when he even thought about her? He hadn't felt this way since…well since he wrote that song with her. The time he fell in "love" with Jade. Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn't. Andre had tried to let it go, there were so many other single fish in the sea, but now he was stranded out here with just one beautiful but certainly not single fish. God, why did he have to feel so wonky about this girl? No matter what though, Andre prayed she would be okay. He prayed that Beck would find her and bring her back, and that she would get off this island safely. Andre decided then and there that even if Jade never liked him the way he liked her, he would still do his damndest to get her to safety. She had a bright future ahead of her, and whether or not he was involved in it, she still deserved to have it. After sorting out his thoughts, Andre started to gather more branches. He noticed the sun setting over the ocean, but he had a strong feeling Beck wouldn't be back like he had promised. Now it was Andre's turn to wait and worry. Would he ever see his friends again?

Beck was going insane. He couldn't think clearly, every turn he took, every tree he passed; it all looked the same as the last. It was very dark by now, he really should've gone back. But how could he, knowing that Jade was freezing, scared, lost and in desperate need of his help, whether she would admit it or not. But how was he supposed to find her? Why was this so hard, shouldn't he just know where she was? Was their love strong enough to lead him to her? _Cut the crap, this isn't a chick flick, _Beck reminded himself. He kept running through the repetitive island landscape, his heart pounding, breathing heavily. He pressed on, calling for Jade as loudly as he could. He forced himself to believe that she would hear him.

Jade woke up to a freezing gust of wind, raising goose bumps on her entire exposed body. The sun was almost gone, there was just enough light left to make out the shapes of her surroundings. She cautiously sat up, and bit back a yelp when the knife-stabbing pain returned, this time with much more intensity. Jade honestly wondered how long she could last without medical attention, this definitely was not healthy. When she had finally pulled herself into a standing position, she faltered and leaned back onto the same tree she had been holding before she passed out. The scratchy bark hurt her skin though, and she wished for the millionth time that she could've at least had some clothes if she was going to be stuck on this horrendous piece of floating hell. But wishing wouldn't change anything; she had learned that by now. So Jade summoned all of her strength and began walking down towards the ocean. She figured that if she got there, she could follow the shoreline down the beach and eventually find the cave. Or faint again, whichever came first. She really wasn't sure at this point, considering every step felt like running a marathon. She was so lightheaded and she hadn't eaten or drunken anything since yesterday at Venice Beach. Wow. Had that really been only yesterday? Jade wondered idly, anything to distract her from the impossible task of walking. After what felt like hours Jade reached the ocean. She just realized that she had no idea which way to turn from here. Her recent unconsciousness was making it hard to remember which way she had come from, and all the thinking made her head hurt even more! So Jade just stood there, staring out into the black ocean. It was night time now and there was no moon tonight so it was pitch black. It was also freezing. Jade started to shiver like a Chihuahua in the North Pole, and she unsteadily sunk down to her knees on the cold sand. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard her sobs. "Beck."She wailed. It was all she could repeat, like a chant, as if calling him to her would actually make him appear. All she wanted right now was to be safe in his arms. She wanted this more than she wanted coffee, more than she wanted clothes, even more than she wanted to go home. Because Beck was her home, and right now Jade couldn't feel more lost. So she sat there shivering with her head in immense pain, pathetically sobbing to nothing and no one, until she had no more tears left. When they finally ran out, the headache from crying worsened her pain but at that point Jade didn't really care. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second to get away any lingering tears. That's when she heard him. "JAAAADE!" His voice was far away. So far away, but she could still hear his worry and desperation. "JAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" It came again, this time louder! Jade's hope was renewed, and she unsteadily rose to her knees. But as she did, the dark night started spinning around her. She sat back down and tried again to get up, but she still felt overwhelmingly dizzy. "JAAAADE!" Beck called again from somewhere in the forest. Jade realized that if she couldn't get up, she was just going to have to yell. Her throat had to be better by now right? She hadn't talked to anyone so she had no idea. All she knew is she had to try.

Beck's voice was getting weaker as he hollered for Jade with all his might. He saw he was coming to the edge of the forest again, so he slowed down to catch his breath and convince himself to continue. That's when he heard her. "Beck!" Her voice was so pitiful. It was scratchy and cracking, but most of all it was quivering with…fear? Beck rarely saw Jade get scared. He hated it. He took off full speed now towards her voice. It was faint and it got carried away as the winds were picking up again, but it was definitely there. She was definitely there. Beck could've dropped to his knees and cried out tears of joy when he finally burst out of the trees and saw Jade's lone figure curled down by the water against the black night sky. Her hair blended in, but her porcelain skin was unmistakably recognizable. He ran to her then, forgetting that he had been running for hours, his energy was completely renewed. When he got there, he sank down to the sand beside her, and pulled her into his arms for an immeasurable amount of time. He couldn't explain the feelings that were coursing through him. Relief, fear, hope, but above all, love. He was overjoyed to feel her embrace, to have her entangled with him once more. They were sitting up, but Jade leaned all of her weight on Beck. Neither of them had said anything, no words could describe accurately what they were feeling. After a couple minutes, Beck was startled to hear Jade softly crying. He pulled back to look at her face, but she clung to him.

"Jade what's the matter?" _Wow Beck, I wonder whatever could be wrong? Stupid question. _He thought to himself before he tried again. "Sweetheart I promise, I swear to you, we're going to be okay. I'll do whatever it takes. I love you, Jade."

At that, Jade pulled back, but just far enough that she could crash her lips down on his. Beck kissed back with more passion than he knew he was capable of. He hadn't realized how much he had believed that he would never see Jade again until now. She broke the kiss all too soon. "I love you too."

After that Beck rose and picked her up princess style, and started the long walk down the shore to their temporary home. He tried to be quick because Jade was shivering uncontrollably and needed something to eat ASAP, but he wasn't feeling too strong himself. It was a long process, but finally he saw Andre's fire burning up ahead. Beck looked down at Jade who had fallen asleep in his arms, and then up at Andre's obviously relieved face, and Beck actually smiled. Because for the first time since they had gotten to this island, Beck actually believed they would be okay. They had arrived here as a high school couple and a third wheel, as three friends. But they were leaving as a family. Beck was positive about that.

**A/N: Oh my goodness I'm sorry that took forever! But I just failed like 5 tests and I'm stressed and I have a big game tomorrow ahhh! So please, I beg of you (I'm not above begging) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW(: It could be one word I just want to know if you like it or not! Thanks! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Andre couldn't contain his excitement. He hadn't even known if he would see Beck or Jade again, but now here they both were! He ran towards them, closing the last few yards, and engulfed them into a huge bear hug. Since Jade was still in Beck's arms, it was more like a sandwich, but it didn't matter. They stood like that for a couple minutes until Beck cleared his throat and stepped back, both of them laughing awkwardly at the extreme bromance moment. After that, Andre led Beck and Jade back over to the fire, where Beck immediately set Jade down. She looked freezing, her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering even in her sleep. Andre longed to lay there with her, to hold her and to warm up her cold body. He sighed when he saw Beck doing exactly that, but he knew it was Beck's job and not his own. So he added some wood to the fire and fetched the water and some bananas.

"Here. Give these to Jade when she wakes up." He said. He hadn't meant for it to come out so gruffly. Andre couldn't let himself act this way! He had no right to be jealous of Beck! He softened his voice and then said "And here's a banana for you. I'm so glad you're okay man." And he meant it.

Beck gladly accepted the water and food, and smiled at Andre's caring personality. He really was a great friend. Although he was acting a bit weird since they got here, who could blame him? Andre's eyes lingered on Jade a bit too long occasionally, but he was probably just glad that she was back, maybe he was checking for more injuries? It didn't matter. Beck was more than lucky to have such a great friend, he was blessed. Imagine if he had been on this island with Robbie…or even worse…Trina. So he eagerly tore open his banana peel, and enjoyed the soft sweet fruit. He pulled Jade tighter against him, she was shivering less but still freezing to the touch. He stayed awake for as long as he could to see if Jade would wake up and ask him for food or anything, but eventually his exhaustion over took him and his sleepy lids closed for the night. He kissed Jade on the temple. "I love you." He said sleepily, and then drifted off into dreamland.

In the middle of the night, Jade woke up to a searing pain coming directly from where the Jet Ski had hit. It felt like someone had poured a bottle of Purell straight into her wound. Her hand flew to the back of her head and she felt a warm liquid in her hair. She pulled her hand back, and by the light of the fire she saw the bright red blood dripping off her fingers. Jade had no idea what to do. With every beat of her heart more blood pulsed through her gash, causing more and more agony. Plus, Jade was absolutely freezing. All besides her head which felt like she had stuck it into the fire. "Beck." She whispered, even the whispering added to her headache, "Beck wake up." His eyes opened groggily, but he instantly became alert when he saw Jade's troubled expression.

"What is? What's going on?"

"My head…hurts." Jade whimpered, and then she swallowed. Her voice still cracked when she said, "A lot, Beck. I don't know what to do."

Beck's heart shattered at the desperation in her voice. He longed for her to be alright, he yearned for her to feel no more pain. But this wasn't some nightmare he could wake up from and have Jade yell at him to get her some coffee, no this was real. He had to fix this himself. So Beck carefully pulled Jade closer to the fire and looked at her cut in the light. The skin around it was swollen under her hair, and it had started to bleed again. Beck racked his brain for anything, _anything_, that would be useful right now. He was drawing a complete blank. He noticed Jade was slipping into unconsciousness again, but if nothing else she needed to eat. Beck shook her gently and handed her a banana. She peeled it and ate it silently, and it seemed like a struggle the way she winced when she chewed. Seeing Jade hurt like this was pushing Beck over the edge. Then he remembered! Back when Jade had gotten her eyebrow pierced, the lady had told her to wash it out with salt water every night to kill any infections. Salt killed bacteria! Beck was almost giddy with his solution, but he wouldn't be happy until Jade felt better.

"Andre! Yo Andre get up!" Beck yelled across to Andre. Beck regretted yelling when he saw Jade wince at the loud noise. Andre groaned and rolled over before rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? Is Jade okay?" He asked frantically.

"No I'm pretty positive her cut got infected. But I need you to go get some salt water and help me clean it out."

Soon enough, Andre had filled a coconut with sea water and brought it over to Jade and Beck. Jade looked limp in Beck's arms.

"Okay baby this is going to hurt a little bit." Beck said. He hated that he would be causing her even more pain, but there was no choice. "But don't worry it will help you heal."

With that Beck positioned Jade in his lap facing him, with her head on his shoulder so that Andre could pour the water over the ugly gash. He held his breath as the clear liquid came in contact with her cut. Jade started to struggle to get out of Beck's grasp, but he held her tightly. There was no other way. Beck gladly accepted Jade's nails digging into the skin on his hand. He took pleasure when in her struggles to get away she kneed him in the stomach. He even enjoyed when she bit down on his shoulder. Anything that would cause him pain instead of Jade he would gladly accept. She had suffered more than enough. By now, Andre had finished pouring the salt water. Jade didn't loosen her hold on Beck though, so Beck held her back just as tightly. Andre sat down beside them and put his arm around both of them. It was almost morning and no one was in the mood to sleep, even though they were all exhausted. So the three of them sat like that until the sun came up, signaling the start to another long, stressful day. How many more days could they go on like this? Everyone was wondering, but no one dared to say it out loud. Because they all had a pretty good guess. Not many.

**A/N: Sorry this was kinda short and kinda a filler :( But thank you so much for all your sweet reviews! i literally smile for 10 minutes straight after i read them :)I feel bad because I'm going out of state for a soccer tournament this weekend and I probably won't update until next week :(. haha but don't be sad! Cuz ill try to make it really good and..well...reviews make it faster...haha...well hope you enjoyed! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Andre stood up and stretched his now tight muscles.

"Well team," He said, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over them. "I think we best start finding a way off this island!" Andre tried to sound optimistic. He really did. He felt terrible for Jade; he could only imagine how she was feeling right now. But truly, even Andre had little faith in their abilities to get home safely. Neither Beck nor Jade said anything, Jade for obvious reasons and Beck just sort of sat there holding her, staring at nothing with a distant look in his eyes. "So uh…anyone wanna brainstorm?" Andre asked awkwardly. He regretted his word choice as Jade let out a pathetic whimper. Beck snapped back to reality at the sound, to make sure she was okay. Andre again fought the urge to comfort Jade. He let his mind wander as he heard Beck asking his usual helpless questions about how badly did it hurt and was there anything he could do. Andre tried to distract himself from the loving couple as he drew lines in the sand with his toes and did his best to tune out Jade's soft, broken voice. He was determined to let this little crush pass. That's all it was. Just a teeny tiny itsy bitsy crush. Andre repeated the words in his head, willing himself to believe them. He tried to remember how he had gotten over Jade the first time. Tori. Strange as it seems, Andre hadn't really thought about any of their other friends since they had gotten here. Now imagining Tori, Cat, Robbie and even Trina was making him even more homesick. He knew his grandma had to be off her nut…well farther off her nut than usual. Andre wondered idly if anyone was looking for them. He liked to believe they were, but it had been a full day and night, and there had been no signs of a search party or boats or anything. Andre let out a discouraged sigh. He was brought back to the present when Beck asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing it's just, well I mean don't you think someone's looking for us? They have to be, right?"

"I was thinking about that." Beck replied softly, trying not to speak too loudly in Jade's ear. "But who knows how far away from Venice we are? We were already pretty far out before the storm hit, then we just kept going farther. I doubt anyone really expects us to be here. If they even know that here exists." He added thoughtfully at the end. It was a possibility that they were the first people to ever be on this island. That was sort of cool in a way, but it would've been cooler if it wasn't a life or death situation.

"I wished they'd just fucking get here already." Jade said, speaking up for the first time. Her words were angry but her voice was feeble and weak that it was pitiful. She nestled her head between Beck's shoulder and neck. His skin was warm and his tangled hair still had its comforting Beck-smell.

"I know. Don't worry though, I'm sure they're on the way." Beck reassured her, complete with the fakest smile he had ever worn. He knew that was possibly the biggest lie in the history of lies, but Jade wasn't completely conscious, and he just wanted to keep her from worrying. She should focus on healing and he knew Jade. If she knew they would have to get off the island by themselves, she would insist on helping. Beck usually loved her strong, stubborn ways, but now was not the time. Jade gave a little smile at Beck's attempt to comfort her, before her eyes drooped closed once more and her breathing became deeper and slower. Beck carefully moved his sleeping girlfriend back inside the cave so she wouldn't get sunburned. He stepped back to go talk to Andre, but he was suddenly unable to leave her. He looked down at her pale slender figure, curled into a ball with her black waves falling perfectly over her soft cheek. Beck wondered for the millionth time how he had gotten so lucky to have found a girl as intricate and amazing as Jade. He ran his hands through his hair as his eyes started to water. Just looking at her, she looked so…broken. Defeated. Hopeless. It wasn't right. In fact it was completely wrong, the exact opposite of how Jade was. She was the brave one, she was the fearless one. Beck knew that he had to step up. She was literally helpless, and as much as she would deny it if she could, it was the truth. Beck winced as she let out a soft whimper in her sleep. He was beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. If he and Andre didn't get her to a doctor soon, she really could…die. Beck struggled to even think the last word, let alone accept the concept. He shook his head to clear his mind and then quickly strode out to where Andre was standing. They needed to get home. Now.

Andre stared out into the endless blue ocean with puffy white clouds floating above it and seagulls riding on the breeze. It was funny how picturesque everything could seem when in reality it was a death sentence. _Yeah real funny_, Andre thought bitterly. He looked up when he heard Beck approaching him. Andre was slightly taken aback by the determined look on Beck's face. Mr. Calm and Collected actually had a fire in his eyes. The last time Andre remembered seeing that fire was when Beck wanted to go out with Jade. When Beck put his mind to it, he always got what he wanted. Andre was just thankful that he wanted to get off this island.

"Let's build a raft. I'll get the wood." Beck said, not open to discussion. Andre really didn't mind though, he was tired of being independent and responsible and he really just wanted some guidance. So just this once, he'll let Beck be in charge.

"Sounds like a plan." Andre said, and he started to look for useful tools for raft-building. Whatever those would be.

Pretty soon Beck was deep into the woods. Andre had gathered a large supply of some sort of vine he had discovered; he figured it would tie together the raft. Andre made his way out of the beating sun and into the cave towards their water supply. He was careful not to wake Jade, but then he saw her shoulders shaking the tiniest bit from behind. Andre cautiously stepped closer, wondering how on earth she could be cold in this burning weather, until he realized she wasn't shivering at all. Jade was crying. Andre's body moved before his mind could make sense of what he was doing. All he knew is that suddenly, he was on the ground beside Jade, pulling her into his arms. "Shhhh, shhh it's okay, it's all gonna be okay." He soothed. He was surprised when she clung to him and he held her tighter. In the back of his mind, Andre was enjoying the feel of Jade's soft body pressed up against his own bare chest. Her sobs shook her weak frame and tears squeezed out of her closed eyes. When she opened them, they were bloodshot and cloudy blue and overflowing with tears. "Wh-where's Beck?" She stammered in between gasps. Andre's moment was shattered with that slap in the face. He desperately wished he was the one she wanted once again. But when she looked up at him, lost and hurt and hopelessly confused, his feelings of desire and jealousy melted away. _Jade loves Beck._ Andre told himself. He had known all this time, but not like he knew now. Because now Andre could really and truly see it. He saw Jade with her walls down, someone only Beck and probably Cat got to see. But just because she was open with Andre, it didn't mean anything really. People thought Beck loved Jade because he was the only one who saw her like this, vulnerable and scared. But truth is Beck loved all of Jade, her good days and her bad days. He loved her tough exterior and he loved her fragile interior. But most of all, Beck just loved Jade. Andre realized then that he had been in love with Jade's softer side, the side only the people close to her got to see. Most of the time though, he thought Jade acted like an arrogant bitch. The key word there was acted, but even though he knew it wasn't the real Jade, it would still be impossible to deal with. Andre wanted someone with a soft side all the time, like Tori perhaps? He was a pretty emotional guy, and didn't think he could deal with Jade's freezing personality. They were meant to be friends. Best friends, maybe even closer after this whole island disaster, but nothing romantic at all.

As soon as Andre finished his inner monologue of emotions that had lasted all of ten seconds, he felt a huge weight lifted off his chest. He looked down at Jade and slowly laid her back down onto the cool rock floor. His heart swelled with sympathy as she scrunched up her face in pain. "I'll go get him. Wait here." Andre said as he hurried to find Beck.

"Well I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Jade whispered sarcastically before she was hit with another wave of torture and held her breath to keep from screaming. Jade hugged her knees to her chest. Suddenly she felt nauseous. A cold sweat broke on her forehead as Jade tried to think about anything besides this new pain in her abdomen. Looking around, Jade was alone. She wished Andre was still with her. Then she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and vomited painfully.

**A/N: Hey everyone!Thanks so much for wishing me luck at the tournament! Haha we came in second in stupid penalty kicks...ugh. Back to the story, yeah sorry to all you Jandre fans but I really didn't know where that was going at all so i decided he should just get over her. Cuz really, on the show he only liked her when he saw her singing and being nice and stuff...never when she was just her normal self. Sorry:( I feel like a disapointment. Oh well I hope you still like this and please review! Good or bad, i'll take it all! (but i prefer good;)) thanks! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Andre ran into the trees frantically, Jade had _not_ looked good. Fortunately, he ran straight into Beck. "Beck man come quick, it's Jade." Andre rushed to get the words out.

Beck dropped the armload of wood he had been carrying and sprinted towards the cave in under a second. As he got around to the entrance he heard the awful sound of Jade being sick and he hurried to help her. Beck gathered her hair out of the way and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He waited patiently for her to finish before he quickly picked her up and moved her outside the cave. It was their bedroom after all. As soon as he set Jade down though, she continued to violently throw up. Beck carried on soothing her, but he was terrified on the inside. _What did she even have left to throw up? She's barely eaten since we got here!_ As soon as Beck thought the words, they were true. Jade was gagging on air, her body desperately trying to vomit but finding nothing left to get rid of. Tears started to form in her eyes as she struggled against herself. Finally after what seemed like hours of agony, Jade slumped over into Beck's lap, exhausted. Beck was unable to move though, and his face was white as a ghost. He took another minute to gather himself before he could move Jade back into the cave. He lay down with her still in his arms, holding her alarmingly thin and freezing body close to his own. He placed one hand over her heart and just stayed there, feeling it beat until he trusted it to keep going. Then he carefully pulled away and took advantage of her unconsciousness to clean out her wound again. It was gruesome as ever, and Beck couldn't explain how completely terrible he felt for Jade. He bit his tongue as he poured the salt water into her cut, but thankfully Jade didn't wake up. Or was this a good thing? Beck couldn't tell anymore.

Andre picked up the wood Beck had been carrying and brought it next to his pile of firewood. Next he gathered more coconuts to keep in the shelter, and then threw more wood into the bonfire. Andre was faintly reminded of camp when he was a little boy. The wide open spaces, the simplicity of everything. But as he went to put the food in the cave, he remembered why this was not like camp at all. Jade was lying asleep as usual, her chest slowly rising and falling, but her face looking slightly pained even in her dreams. Not that that was anything new. What surprised Andre was finding Beck sitting down, leaning on the cave wall. _Crying._

"Beck?" Andre asked cautiously, making his way over to his long time best friend. Andre was shocked; Beck never cried. Beck didn't say anything, just continued to weep, quite pathetically in fact. "Beck come on. It'll all work out." Andre tried to comfort him. He sat down beside him and enveloped him in a sideways hug. Beck cried onto his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, Andre would've laughed at him for being such a wuss, or something along those lines. But these were not normal circumstances.

"How can you know that?" Beck asked, sounding like a young child questioning his parents.

"Because man, I just…well I don't." Andre replied honestly.

"Just look at her. I love her Andre, what am I supposed to do?" Beck asked another impossible to answer question.

"Beck I don't know. I really have no idea. But I can tell you one thing for sure. Us sitting here crying and hugging like a couple of teenage girls who just watched The Notebook will not help anyone. So what do you say we build this raft, and take things one step at a time. Because Jade needs us, and we need each other. We are a team and none of us will survive if we don't work together. Got it?" Andre said. He hoped this would inspire Beck, and maybe inspire himself. It was hard to give someone hope if you had none yourself. Either way, something Andre said must have worked because Beck pulled himself together.

"Got it." Beck answered. "Now get off of me before this gets inappropriate. I have a girlfriend you know." Beck joked, trying to relieve the tension and depressed atmosphere that loomed over them. Andre let out a strained laugh, but a laugh all the same. Then the guys got to work on a tiny raft made out of fallen trees and vines. Sadly, this pathetic creation was their last chance at survival.

A while later, the raft was still in useless conditions much to Beck and Andres' frustration.

"How do people do this?" Andre finally groaned before he plopped down to the sand in defeat. He was just a teenager from the city, how could he be expected to survive and escape a deserted island?

"Come on, we have to keep trying." Beck said. To be honest, Andre thought the boy was losing it. His eyes had a crazy look and he hadn't stopped working for hours. In fact, the sun had almost completely set.

"Beck you need sleep. And water. We have all day tomorrow to work on it." Andre said, trying to persuade his insane friend.

"Jade can't wait all day." Beck said his voice stone cold and emotionless. Andre didn't reply, partly because Beck's mood was scaring him, but mostly because he knew Beck was right. So he got up off the ground and continued to work. They kept on slaving over their raft until suddenly, Beck heard a noise. It sounded like a...plane? Beck stood totally still, straining his ears to hear the sound. It was far away, but definitely there.

"Andre! Listen!" Beck yelled excitedly.

"What?"

"Shh! Listen!" Beck repeated. Then Andre heard it. His smile was from ear to ear. The boys started looking around the dark night sky, and Andre spotted the plane coming closer and closer towards the island. They didn't have much time. Andre sprinted to the woodpile and threw more and more wood into the fire, until it was unmistakably large. Then he took two more large branches and lit them to use as torches. He handed one to Beck, and pretty soon the two were running around, screaming, and waving their torches through the air. The plane continued to get closer and closer, and the boys screamed louder and louder. Finally, someone was there to rescue them!

Jade woke up to Beck and Andres' ear shattering yelling. What the hell was going on? Jade jumped up, without thinking twice about the gash in her head. Bad idea. Her legs gave out the second she stood up, and then she was on the ground again. This time, Jade concentrated on each individual movement as if it were rocket science just to fricken stand up. Her head was throbbing in protest, but she ignored it. Beck and Andre were in trouble, what else could she do? As she slowing shuffled to the opening of the cave, she thought she was hallucinating. The guys were dancing and screaming while holding flaming sticks. Had they gone crazy? They _had _been in the sun all day. Jade cautiously made her way over to the fire, head spinning and immensely confused.

"Beck?" She rasped out, her voice was rusty from sleep and probably from puking earlier as well. He didn't turn around. "Beck!" She tried again with more force. This time he spun around so fast it startled Jade and she lost her balance. She struggled to regain it, and thankfully did before she fell again.

"Jade! What are you doing out here?" Beck asked, alarmed.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you two doing? I came out here because I thought you were being eaten by a bear or something!"

"A bear? Really Jade we're on a tropical island. I would probably be eaten by some sort of snake or exotic shark that can come on land."

"Beck." She growled. She was not in the mood. Why was he joking about landsharks at a time like this?

"Sorry babe, but look!" He said and pointed to the plane, now almost to them. Andre was still flagging it down. Jade tilted her head beck to see, still ignoring the intense burning, but that made her dizzy again. She sort of wobbled before she started seeing spots and completely collapsed.

Beck threw his torch down and barely managed to catch Jade before she hit the ground. He slowly lowered her then, and put her gently on the sand. He sat down as well and put her on his lap so no sand would get in her wound and just make things worse. Beck resisted the urge to shake Jade until she woke up and magically felt better, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. Now more than ever they needed this plane, which was the only thing keeping him sane. The knowledge that Jade would get to a doctor tonight. He just wished the damn plane would get them already! Andre was still running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and the plane was right above them. They could literally smell the fuel. Beck waited there expectantly for the plane to land, holding Jade tightly to him.

"It's ok. The plane's here and you're going to be ok!" Beck said to Jade over the roar of the plane's engine. So what if she wasn't conscious to hear him? He was so relieved he could have run a marathon with a smile on his face. As long as Jade would finally get taken care of and put out of her misery.

Andre was exhausted. It had been a long day of work, and now he had been running around and jumping up and down for 20 minutes. The plane was right above them though, so he didn't stop. The plane didn't stop either. Andre watched in disbelief as it continued flying, straight over them and the stupid island. His jaw actually dropped as the plane just kept flying, farther and farther away, until he could see it anymore. And with that, Andre dropped his torch to the ground, and threw himself down too. Then he lay there, limp and unmoving. It was amazing how just two minutes ago he had felt so much joy and hope and now it was all gone, replaced by the horrible and crushing reality. It was completely up to him and Beck to get home. Andre sighed and shut his eyes. He wasn't sure if they could even do it, but right now he didn't even want to try.

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for your reviews!:) They no joke make me walk around smiling haha thanks so much! Sorry this was a bit depressing...but I hope you still enjoyed! Review and make me happy!:) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade slowly awakened out of her short fainting spell. Beck had set her on the ground, and she looked around frantically in the black night to find him. She saw Andre sleeping on the other side of the huge fire. Her head was spinning but this time it was from hunger. They had been here two days now and she had only eaten a banana. She moaned as she felt dizzy and started seeing stars apart from the ones in the sky. She looked to Beck, hoping he could get her something to eat, but when she saw the look on his face her heart stopped dead. His features were set in a confusing mixture of fury and despair. Then he threw back his head and screamed "FUCK YOU!" At the…sky? Jade had no idea.

"Beck?" She whispered, not knowing what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Beck telling her to look at something, before she passed out in his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Jade! Thank god you're awake! Here eat something." He said, the anger on his face replaced with relief, and he ran to the cave quickly returning with two bananas and a coconut full of milk. She ate all of it quickly, but she couldn't enjoy the end of her starvation because of Beck's anxious expression. Every time she tried to ask him a question he gave her a pleading look and told her to just eat first. So she did, but when she was done she needed some answers.

"Beck, what just happened?" She asked, concerned.

Beck just sighed. He was calming down a bit now, after Jade had eaten and seemed relatively normal. But her feeling slightly better didn't change the fact that her cut was infected, or that the plane had just flew right by them and they were all stuck here. He shook his head in disbelief as he replayed the scene over and over in his mind, his previous irritation flooding back. Beck was ripped from his memories by Jade's small cold hand on his own. Her fingers were freezing so he took both her hands into his before he met her eyes. He couldn't stand it. How could he look into her concerned, hurt and loving blue eyes, and tell her that he had blown it? That he and Andre hadn't been able to stop the plane? The regret grew inside of him more and more as he looked at her, the love of his life, that he had completely and inexcusably let down. That was the best shot they ever had at getting off this island, and he just let it pass. Beck sighed and looked away from Jade's heartbreaking eyes.

"Before you fainted, you came out here, remember?" He asked gently, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for not saving them. She had every right to be furious, he thought, but he didn't know if he could take her being angry with him at this point. She nodded quietly waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"And me and Andre were running around with fire and yelling and all that. Jade…." He took a deep breath before he said "Jade there was a plane. It flew right over us and we tried so hard to get it to notice us, so hard. But right when it was above us and we thought it would stop, it just kept going. I'm so sorry Jade, I would do anything to relive that moment and I would make sure that damn plane rescued us!"

His voice started to rise with anger at that idiotic tease of a plane by the end of his little rant. He watched Jade carefully, holding his breath for her reaction. Waiting for her to yell at him for not trying hard enough or make some sarcastic remark, or maybe even a dejected acceptance of his apology. But he hadn't expected her to cry. At first he didn't even realize, she just let her head hang down and was staring at her long, pale legs, which were covered in sand. Beck was sitting next to her, and was still holding her hands tightly, unwilling to let go. Then he noticed her shoulders quiver the slightest bit, and he heard her sniffle almost silently. "Jade?" He asked, his voice practically inaudible with surprise. As soon as he spoke, she let out a sob and the tears started to flow uncontrollably from her eyes. He didn't hesitate to pull her up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her tightly to his chest. She continued to cry, and shudders racked through her entire body. Beck pulled her closer, if possible, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Jade, baby please don't cry." He begged. "Please, I promise I'll make it okay." Seeing her this broken was killing him. Ever since they got this island she had been weak and vulnerable, but this was getting to be more than he could take. He hushed her and rubbed circles on her back like she was a child. She started to calm down, and he carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks, wishing he could wipe away all of her pain and sadness with them.

"Beck, I-I'm" She stuttered, looking for the right words. "Scared." She finally whispered. The word burned her lips, she downright hated being so vulnerable and afraid. She also felt terrible, because Beck had been doing everything he could possibly do to take care of her and get her home, while she was just useless. But as much as Jade hated to cry to Beck when he was doing his best to do everything right, she couldn't help herself. What if they never got out of here? What if they all died? She couldn't take it if Beck died. Even the thought made her nauseous, she couldn't imagine being without him. She snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

"I know baby. I am too." Beck answered honestly. He bent to press a kiss to Jade's forehead, and let his lips linger there for a drawn out moment. "But Jade I promise you; I swear to you, that we will get out of here. I'll do anything."

And he would've too. He was seriously considering swimming through the ocean until he found land, but who knows how far they were or what direction they came from? At least on a raft they wouldn't die of exhaustion or drown…hopefully. _It's better than nothing._ Beck reminded himself. How much better? They would have to find out.

Beck looked down at Jade, who had fallen asleep in his lap. He slowly lay down, pulling her with him. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and whispered _I love you_ before he went to sleep as well. Beck couldn't wait for the morning to come, because then they could finish the raft and get the hell off this island. He forced himself to keep thinking positive, and he eventually fell asleep.

Andre woke up to a massive crack of thunder, and it felt like the entire island had been shaken. He quickly got to his feet, just in time to be drenched in the suddenly sheeting rain. Great. He looked to make sure Beck and Jade were in the cave and wasn't surprised to see Beck already rushing Jade towards it half carrying her, half shielding her from the rain. Andre ran in as well, and they all stood there panting and dripping. Andre looked at his friend's faces. He would've liked to say something encouraging to remove the crippled looks on their faces, but there was nothing to say. Jade looked weak and exhausted, seriously this chick needed a doctor, and she lay down with Beck quickly following suit. So Andre just lay back down, not willing to face the problems they were about to encounter just yet. He shut his eyes but couldn't sleep due to the booming thunder and the rhythmic chattering of Jade's teeth. This was turning out to be a long, torturous night.

**A/N: Ohhhh my goodness i am so sorry haha another sad chapter...and it was kinda shortish:( yeah you can all hate me but things will turn around soon i promise! Stick with it haha and please review:)! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

When the trio woke up, the storm was still raging.

"Well that's just fantastic." Andre said. "How are we gonna float safely back home in that weather?"

"God damn it, why can't anything just go right?" Beck complained. He wanted nothing more than to get home and get Jade to a doctor.

"Just go to sleep." Jade groaned and snuggled back into Beck's warm arms.

"What?" Andre and Beck both questioned. This wasn't a report they had to write or something trivial that could be put off as they pleased, this was surviving. Besides this, Jade had more reason to want to get home than any of them. Why would she want to just give up?

"It's obvious we can't go back into the ocean right now or we'll just end up back here or another lovely place like this, unless we die first." Jade said dryly. "And you two are both exhausted. So just go to sleep."

The guys looked unsure, it seemed stupid to waste time sleeping, but Jade had a point. With all the wind and lightening it would be dangerous even to go outside the cave, much less get home. Jade sighed.

"Maybe when you wake up, it will be sunny and there will be a beautiful rainbow guiding us back to Venice Beach." She said in her mock-Tori voice with as much sarcasm as she could muster through her increasing headache. She really just wished they would hurry up and take a nap because she couldn't keep acting okay for much longer, plus everything hurt less while she was sleeping.

Andre and Beck mumbled something in protest, but shut their eyes anyways, and soon the cave was full of their slow, even breathing.

* * *

><p>"But we can't give up!" Cat shrieked, outraged.<p>

"Look sweetie I'm sorry, but there's no way we can keep going in this storm. We're just going have to get them tomorrow." Said the captain, already turning his ship around.

"Tomorrow?" Cat squealed in disbelief. "Your stupid rescue plane already told us where they are! We are so close! How can you just turn around and say we'll get them tomorrow? Don't you want to help?"

Cat crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to glare at the captain, channeling her inner Jade. However it didn't seem to work so she let out a loud huff and whispered, "I thought you were nice." Before she turned on her heel and pushed passed the others to walk away. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe her 'friends' were willing to wait another day to save Andre, Beck and Jade. Cat stared out into the choppy ocean while she bit back her angry tears. Then she heard footsteps coming behind her, but tuned them out to listen to the growing thunder. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Cat." Tori whispered. "Listen, we all want to help but-"

"But what?" Cat demanded, scaring Tori with her unusual anger. "But this storms too scary for you? Well think of them Tori! All alone on a scary island! How can you just give up?"

"Relaaaaxxx. They'll still be there tomorrow. It's not like they can go anywhere." Trina said with a yawn. Cat had never hated someone so much.

"How can you say that? Don't you care about them?" Cat spat at her, getting madder by the second.

"Well I mean yeah but come on Cat, would you really want _me_ to die out here?" Trina asked.

Cat lunged at her suddenly, but Tori quickly pulled Trina away.

"Hey! Trina, why don't you go in the cabin?" Tori said loudly, trying to stop whatever fight was about to take place.

"Ew! But it smells like fish in there." Trina whined annoyingly.

"Yeah but…it will keep your hair dry!" Tori said, desperately trying to get her away from Cat, who was inching dangerously closer. Trina completely oblivious to everything, said

"Okay! Your right, I am having a pretty good hair day!" Then she turned and scurried in her ridiculously high heels to the ship's cabin.

"Oh my god…" Tori mumbled under her breath, wondering how she got stuck with the world's most insensitive sister. Then she turned her attention back to Cat, who looked slightly calmer now that Trina was gone. Tori felt bad for the girl, because she just wanted to help. Cat had known Jade longer than any of them, Beck too. She was also close with Andre, like his little sister.

Tori of course felt awful for all of them, especially Andre, who had been her only true friend since the beginning. She thought back on all the good times they had together, all the songs they sang, all the laughs they shared. God she felt like such a sap. She stared out into the distance, wondering if she would ever get to see him again.

"Cat!" Robbie said forcefully, speaking up for the first time. "We aren't giving up! We are going to get them tomorrow, I promise! They will be okay. All of them are strong. Don't worry. But if we keep going in this weather, we are probably going to be in the same situation as them. And then who will come for us?"

Cat sighed. She couldn't make sense of what was right. Risk her and her friends to go save the others, or leave the others out to die to save themselves. Cat shook her head. It's not like it was her choice anyways, she realized as she saw the familiar coastline getting closer and closer. She felt a warm arm around her shoulder and looked up to see that it belonged to Robbie. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, just hoping that everything would be alright. She imagined Jade, angry and complaining, Beck, keeping cool and trying to calm her down, and Andre attempting to cheer everyone up with some lame jokes. Picturing them like this, normal, was what was keeping everyone sane. But Cat had a gnawing feeling that this was not what was actually going on. Jade and her had been best friends since forever. Cat could just feel that something wasn't right. Maybe if she had proof, this useless 'rescue captain' would actually do his job and rescue them. But who would believe her? Cat bit down on her lip and leaned closer into Robbie's comforting embrace. She held back tears again, but this time they were out of frustration and sadness. _Please Jade, please hold on. One more day, I promise._ Cat thought, wishing that some way, somehow, Jade would hear her.

* * *

><p>Jade jolted awake suddenly to another stabbing pain in her head. She felt like this was the 18 millionth time this had happened, but she just couldn't get used to the magnitude of the agony. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she discovered Beck and Andre were still asleep. It seemed darker outside, and she guessed they had been sleeping all day. She hated to worry them any more than she already had. Jade shut her eyes again, willing the pain to subside long enough for her to fall back asleep. She didn't know if she would wake up again at this point, but she just could not deal with everything anymore. She was pretty sure Beck believed she was feeling better; her acting skills were always flawless. She tried not to think about what would happen to Beck if she died. She prayed that he wouldn't give up on getting home, and she especially prayed he wouldn't blame himself. But these thoughts were much too difficult, so Jade shoved them away.<p>

She tried to remember her dream from that day, it was mostly about Cat. Jade missed her so much. She was Jade's closest friend, and she truly loved her. In her dream, they had been standing on the beach in the storm, completely drenched in rain and freezing cold, and Cat had been an angel. Cat had been walking towards Jade, but each step she took, she didn't get any closer. Jade was getting frustrated, but she just stood there and waited and waited, Cat never getting any closer. She was about to turn and walk away when she heard Cat call out "Please! Don't give up!" And then Jade woke up.

It had been a pretty fricken symbolic dream, something Jade would've talked about with her psychiatrist if she had one. But what was it supposed to mean? Jade sighed and attempted to dismiss it as hunger and general insanity. It was just a dream, and even though Jade knew Cat was definitely looking for her, she also knew there was no way she would find her in time. But even though Jade knew this, part of her still wanted to believe her dream. So she stayed wide awake, struggling to ignore the pain, following Cat's instructions. She was Jade West, and she was _not _going down without a fight.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took forever but I've been SO exhausted lately...like i fell asleep in 3 classes one day then I went home and slept from 3pm until the next morning. Ahhh what if i have mono? Yeah you dont care! Anyways, i felt like adding the rest of the gang in here, because it needed some spicing up! So..yeah! I hope you liked it and please review:):)! xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

Andre yawned loudly as he stretched and took in his surroundings. Same as ever; dark cave, Beck and Jade, birds chirping. Wait, birds chirping? Andre jumped to his feet and ran to the opening of the shelter. It was dark out because it was nighttime, but sure enough the storm had stopped and the air was still and warm. Andre felt a tiny bit of relief pulling at him, wanting to grow into something more, like hope. But Andre wouldn't allow it. He had been here for long enough to understand, almost to expect that every time there was a chance at escaping, a glimmer of possibility on the horizon, it would quickly be ended by anything and everything. Nonetheless, Andre walked back over to Jade and Beck to get Beck's help with rebuilding their fire. As he approached them, he noticed Jade was actually awake. He wondered if she had just woken up, but as he got closer and closer he saw her eyes were bloodshot and she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Jade?" He asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Jade's neck whipped around to see Andre coming towards her, and she gasped at the pain from the sudden movement. She quickly recovered though and regained composure.

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently, with some effort on her part.

"Well why are you just lying here, wide awake? I mean do you want some food or something…why didn't you wake us up?" Andre was baffled. Jade was acting so strange lately. It was like she felt fine, but heaven knows that couldn't be the case. Jade looked nervous. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Jade, you can tell me anything. We're in this together."

At that, she broke. Jade was not as strong as she wished she was, not as strong as others thought they knew she was. She was weak, broken and pathetic.

"Andre…I don't know what to do." She whispered. She really didn't want Beck to wake up and see her like this. "It just hurts so much! It's like, it's like I don't even know how to explain it but my head feels like someone is jack hammering it constantly while someone else is rubbing alcohol on it with sandpaper. It's excruciating." Jade paused and drew in a shaky breath. Andre knew he wouldn't like what was coming next. "And I just don't think I can do this anymore."

Andre took her cold hand in his own much bigger one. He looked into Jade's eyes, his best friend, ex-crush, now basically his sister. "Do what?" Andre asked, holding back his tears. He already knew the answer but he needed to make it clear.

"Live." Jade said, so softly that Andre couldn't hear, but he knew exactly what she said by the look of complete agony on her face. These were the moments that Andre had no faith in this world. How could Jade deserve this? Her description of her injury was mind numbing to Andre, and he would've gladly taken the pain in her place. He couldn't bear the thought of her being dead. He didn't want to think of walking into school without seeing her scissor encrusted locker, of having no one to tell Cat to shut the hell up about her brother, of never seeing that rare but pure smile she got whenever she sang.

"No Jade, no." He said firmly, but his shaking voice took away his authority. "You cannot give up right now. Not after everything that's happened! We are so close, I swear to God you can do it Jade. I believe in you."

"Don't." Jade said. She already felt dreadful about how Beck would feel; now Andre was adding to her guilt. "Don't do this. Don't make it harder than it needs to be. Just let me go, and take care of Beck. You two better get home."

"Jade!" Andre screamed now, causing Beck to wake up and Jade to flinch away from the loud sound. Beck held her protectively, unaware of why Andre was yelling at her, but he didn't get a chance to ask before Andre continued. "Stop it! Just stop! Stop acting like you're already gone, like there's no chance for you! There is Jade; you will make it through this! Think of Cat! What will she do without you? You know she probably blames herself enough for us getting lost because it was her idea to come to the beach in the first place! If you died? She'd hate herself!"

"Whoa whoa whoa what?" Beck was suddenly alert, _If you died?_ What the hell was he talking about? Andre didn't even acknowledge Beck, he was too caught up in his little speech. He was getting angry; this was not the Jade he knew. She could do anything, he admired her courage. Ever since they got on this island though, she had been a different person almost. He hated it, he hated what had happened to her and he hated she could die any second now. She just couldn't though, she couldn't leave him and Beck like that. _Oh God, Beck._

"And what about Beck huh? How do you think he'll feel, after you've given up and let yourself die? He would never be the same without you, and you know he would never let himself fall in love with anyone else! I wouldn't put it past him to kill himself, because that's how much he Goddamn loves you! Jesus Christ Jade, there is so much to live for and you just want to take the easy way out."

"The easy way?" Jade shrieked back at him, her voice shooting up to a painfully high octave. "There is no fucking easy way! Every second is torture; every blink of my eyes brings more pain! And do you honestly think I haven't thought about everyone else? I've been lying here with Beck for the past three hours trying to sort everything out and convince myself I'm strong enough to pull through, but who the fuck am I kidding? We don't even have a way to get off here, much less any plan once we do! I'm trying Andre, I'm trying so hard!" Jade was panting now, and near tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned and buried her face in Beck's shoulder. Andre breathed deeply and calmed himself down from his rant. He was already an emotional guy and this island had added to his stress level. He knew the last thing Jade needed was a screaming match right now.

"Jade, I'm sorry too. I know you're hurting, and I know you're doing your best, and I know it's hard. This is hard for me and I don't even have a severe head injury to consider, so I really and truly understand why you think it's time to give up. But you just can't." Andre said, and finally dropped her hand from his. He stood up and went to get the fire started himself, Beck needed some time with Jade. Andre sank to his knees and prayed as soon as he was out of sight, and let a few slow tears roll down his cheeks, because if Beck couldn't save her, nobody could.

Beck was shocked. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even think. All he knew was that Jade was his and he loved her. He loved the dying, yes dying, girl that was clinging onto him and sobbing, apologizing to him for not being strong enough. He loved her so much that the force of her pain slammed into him like a train that just kept coming and coming, smashing him and breaking him, but making his love for her grow even stronger. He looked at her tear streaked face, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He brought his hand up ever so slowly, and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned into his palm, and he brought her closer to kiss away her tears. His lips were feather-light on her watery skin. Unexpectedly, Jade brought her own lips up to meet his. She kissed him so passionately and he could feel that ever present spark they shared growing hotter and hotter as her mouth moved on his. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair and she pulled herself even closer to him so that their bathing-suit clad bodies were completely pressed together. Beck's mind was leaving him as it always did when he and Jade kissed. But he restrained himself from the kiss as much as his body protested, and gently kissed her back for a few seconds before carefully pulling away.

"Jade I love you so much." He choked out, and he hadn't realized he was crying until Jade reached up and wiped his own tears away. Beck could've gone on a rant like Andre had, but what good would that do him? What else could he say? All he knew was that he couldn't stand to see her in this much pain, but he couldn't bear to live without her. "Jade I love you. Please baby please…"

He trailed off, and Jade looked up into his deep warm coffee-brown eyes. They were brimming over with tears. Beck's voice shook with emotion and his arms tightened around her, as if he held her just a little bit tighter, everything would be alright. Jade bit her lip and stared unblinking into his eyes. If she blinked, her tears would spill out and she was so sick of crying.

"I love you too, Beck." She said, subconsciously pulling herself closer still, making it harder and easier to breathe all at the same time. Just being in his arms made her feel the slightest bit better and she _almost_ smiled when she smelled his 'quality shampoo' that she loved still somehow lingering in his hair. She loved him more than life itself, and here was her chance to prove it. Nothing could come in between them now, not after all that she'd endured to get this far. She snuggled her head into Beck's shoulder and looked up at his worried expression. "And I can't wait till we get home." She finished, finalizing her pact to just stay alive.

**A/N: AHH ok im rushing out the door right now but i really wanted to update this! Thanks for all ur great reviews and please please review they really make me smile!:) HAPPY EASTER! Hope you enjoyed this idk ahhhh g2g! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Cat paced back and forth on the moonlit dock, checking the time on her pearphone every five seconds. Her long red hair hung around her face in damp waves and her clothes were saturated with moisture. Robbie gave up on trying to calm her down after exactly seventeen attempts, and he curled up next to an old kayak. He tried not to breath in the fishy scent coming from the rusty buckets that seemed to be everywhere in this little harbor. Robbie shut his eyes and saw Andre, Beck and Jade. He opened them and shut them again, to the same sight. He stopped fighting it after a while, and just let the sadness and worry overtake him. After a while he fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Cat's shoes on the deteriorating wood. Eventually Tori stood up from her uncomfortable seat on the upside down kayak, and walked over to her friend.

"Cat, come on, let's come back tomorrow." She said gently. Her, Cat and Robbie had been here since 10am, when the ship turned around and brought them back empty handed. Trina had driven home, but they had stayed in hopes that the storm would blow over quickly. Robbie convinced Cat to come inside the ice cream shop to wait out the storm, but she hadn't even eaten her favorite cherry ice cream. The shop closed at 9pm though, and the three friends were forced to stand in the rain for another hour until it stopped. And so here they were, in the middle of the night in soaking wet clothes waiting for the rescue boat driver to come back. Robbie had fallen asleep, but Cat hadn't sat down all night. Finally Cat stopped walking and looked at Tori, tears threatening to smudge her already ruined makeup.

"But he promised!" She whimpered defiantly, referring to the captain that had turned them around earlier that day. "He said we could get them tomorrow when the storm had passed. Well look!"

She shoved her pink pearphone into Tori's face, showing the time was 12:02am.

"See, it's tomorrow! And it's not raining anymore. So I am going to wait here until he comes." Cat sat down on the damp wood of the dock, as to prove her point.

Tori sighed. She shivered from the cool breeze and pulled her thin green sweater closer around her. That man was certainly not going to take them at this hour; he was probably at home in bed like they should have been.

"Cat you need to get some rest and eat something, you're so stressed you're shaking right now." Cat looked at her trembling hands and gasped, but she didn't make any move to get up.

"What about Jade and Beck and Andre? They probably need something to eat too ya know. But they don't have anything." Tori shook her head at the heartbreaking tone of Cat's voice. She knew she would regret this later. She sat down next to the girl and crossed her legs.

"Fine." Tori said. "Fine, you wanna wait? We'll wait. But we are going to be here till the sun comes up before that captain gets here."

Cat bit her already shredded lip. She wanted Tori to be wrong, but Tori was always right. She buried her face in her hands.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Tori asked surprised at how quickly Cat went from determined to depressed.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't begged Beck to take us all to the beach, none of this would've happened! What if they're not okay Tori? It'll all be because of me." She groaned and flopped onto her back, covering her favorite grey HA hoodie in sand and splintering wood. Tori looked at her and took a deep breath. It was near impossible to talk Cat out of something she believed. She still believed in unicorns and Santa Claus for crying out loud!

"Look at me." Tori said, and Cat did as she was told. "Do not blame yourself for this. It was no one's fault. A hundred other people were at the beach that day, and any one of them could've been caught in that storm. Do you understand?"

Cat nodded weakly before she continued to stare out at the ship that was waiting for its captain to save Beck, Jade and Andre. _He had better hurry up._

* * *

><p>When Andre returned to the cave after the fire had been rebuilt, he let out a huge breath of relief when he saw Jade curled in Beck's lap. She still looked weak and pained, but at least she was breathing. Andre sat down too, and peeled a banana for himself. He noticed Beck occasionally lean down to whisper something in Jade's ear, causing her to give the slightest ghost of a smile and snuggle closer into his arms. Andre too smiled when he saw this, because he loved knowing that they were happy and that there was such a thing as true love out there. He just hoped he'd get off this island and have a shot at experiencing it.<p>

Beck was going to fall to pieces at any moment now. He was holding on to Jade like a life preserver that would keep him from drowning. He needed her to live or he would have no reason to carry on. School and friends, sure. But they all were linked back to Jade. His body was there, wrapped around hers and whispering to her and holding everything besides his immense love inside. It was becoming harder and harder with every passing moment. When Jade finally fell asleep, the sky indicated it was about 4am. Beck carefully slipped away, setting Jade down gently and pressing a kiss to her cheek before he stood up and walked out of the cave.

And then he took off sprinting. Beck ran so fast he couldn't see, his heart was bursting from his chest and the sweat rolled off of him. He tried to run away from all his problems, thinking that if he just kept running and never stopped, nothing would catch up to him. No pain, no hurt, no sadness. It would just be _nothing_. _Nothing_ didn't hurt him like watching Jade struggle. But Jade couldn't run from it with him. And so when Beck finally couldn't run anymore, he just let himself crumple to the sand. He threw his head back.

"WHY? WHY US? WHY JADE! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" Beck screamed up into the still dark sky. He didn't know if he had expected an answer, but the silence seemed to mock him. "NOTHING! THAT'S RIGHT, NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS! FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYTHING!"

Beck felt his anger melting away, being replaced by sadness. "Please, please let her be alright. I'll do anything. Kill me, just let Jade be alright."

Beck pleaded in whispers through tears. He didn't even know if he believed in God, and even if he did why would God help him after he had just yelled at Him? Nothing made sense. It didn't make sense that Jade was suffering so badly. For what cause? Besides to cause her and everyone around her pain? Beck couldn't fathom a reason. But he shook his head and slapped himself a few times to clear his mind. He had gotten just enough of his insanity out that he could cope with reality. He stood up and started jogging back to the cave. His heart swelled with alleviation when he saw his beautiful Jade where he had left her. He guessed he had been gone a little more than an hour, and he was glad neither Jade nor Andre had noticed his absence because it was not something he wanted to or even could explain. Beck told himself he should let Andre sleep a little longer before they continued work on that pitiful raft. But really, he just wanted to be with Jade some more. He took his place on the cave floor and carefully pulled Jade to him. She sighed in her sleep and mumbled a soft "Beck" as she tried to move closer to him. He helped her and tightened his arms around her waist.

"You're okay sweetheart, I've got you."

**A/N: What's this? An easter surprise? Yay! Well not really becuase this is pretty depressing...oh well that's life! Thank you guys SO FREAKING MUCH:) your reviews are seriously so sweet it's crazy! And to "Lucie" you weren't logged in so i couldn't reply, but thank you! I reread ur review like 100 times it was so nice, and no sorry i dont have a twitter :( but u can message me! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed (even though this was sad and not much action:p) and let me know what you think! Happy Easter! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

When Andre woke up that morning he snapped his eyes closed again as fast as he could. His dream had been so wonderful. It was one of those dreams that was so realistic when you woke up you had to convince yourself it didn't actually happen. He and the gang were all at Maestro's and there was so much good food everywhere. He could almost taste that rich, chocolate cake. Cat had been incessantly insisting lobster potatoes grew in nature, Robbie was being insulted by Rex, Tori was there laughing at Andre's jokes and looking pretty as always, and Beck and Jade were whispering sweetly in each other's ears. No injuries, no starvation, no homesickness. His dream was perfect, why did he have to wake up?

He checked to make sure Beck and Jade were still…well they weren't exactly okay to begin with. They were still there though, and breathing. That's always good! Andre shook his head in disbelief as to what counted for good news around here. 'Oh look, they haven't died yet! This should be a national holiday!' Andre mumbled to himself while he threw more wood into the fire. Talking to himself had become his norm since they got here. This was not okay. He was about to go into the forest to replenish their coconut supply, when he heard a sound. It wasn't an island sound; no it was definitely a normal, civilized-world sound. His ears perked up and he listened closer. It sounded like a horn. But it was so far away! Could ears hallucinate? He _had _been missing his music. Andre looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. The wind was blowing quickly making it hard to determine the direction. He looked up, but there were no planes in sight. All around him was empty beach and wild forest. Finally he looked out into the sea, but couldn't see a thing due to the sun that was rising over the water. Andre made a visor with his hands and squinted into the light. His heart stopped then picked up twice as fast when he saw it. A small dot on the horizon. A boat! Andre grabbed handfuls of the white sand and threw them into the air, letting it rain down on him like confetti while he let out a loud cheer of pure joy. Then he hurried into the cave.

"BECK! JADE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He yelled giddily. They were much to slow for his liking. "DUDE!"

"Jeeze, what?" Beck asked groggily.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Andre said, and his smile was so wide it looked like his face would crack in half at any second. "COME LOOK THERE'S A BOAT HEADED TOWARDS THE ISLAND!"

"Really? That's amazing. Could you shut the hell up?" Jade whispered raspily. She instantly regretted her harsh words but she was in too much discomfort to apologize. She rubbed her temples and shivered. Andre had every right to be screaming as loud as he possibly could right now, but Jade's head was throbbing like a…like…well it was just freaking throbbing! She couldn't come up with a proper comparison through her pain. Jade truly was relieved and overjoyed that they were going home, and someone could finally fix whatever was wrong with her head. She felt a little bad she brought the party down, but she could've punched Andre in the face and he would still be happy.

"Come on Jade, let's go see the boat!" Beck said softly, but extremely enthusiastically. He fought the urge to jump to his feet and swim through the ocean to the boat right then, but he patiently stood up and lifted Jade princess style before walking to out to the shore. Sure enough, there was a boat. It was closer now and coming closer still. Beck was struggling to keep from yelling out in happiness, but he restrained himself to a huge grin for Jade's sake. Thank God, she would finally get to a doctor! His heart swelled with relief and thankfulness. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He lost himself in thought, staring at her and wondering how it was possible to love one person so much.

"Beck stop staring, it's creepy." Jade said so softly Beck could barely hear, but she did strain to give him a tiny smile. Then her eyelids drooped shut. She fluttered them open again, but once more her heavy lids closed. This time she let them stay that way. She was comfortable in Beck's arms, it was the only place she had been comfortable in on this entire island. She knew help was coming soon, and she felt relaxed and safe for the first time in what felt like forever. She heard Andre and Beck's hushed but excited conversation get farther and farther away as she drifted closer and closer to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Cat could hardly contain her impatience.<p>

"Can't this boat go any faster?" She whined for the thirtieth time since they had left the dock, at 7:30 that morning. The captain ignored her as he had done for the last twenty-nine times she had asked. Cat, Robbie and Tori were not a pretty sight, still in their clothes from the day before that had been drenched in the storm. Not to mention the girls' makeup was long gone. But for once in her life, Cat didn't care in the least what she looked like. She pushed her tangled, dirty hair out of her eyes and let her lips spread into a triumphant smile when she finally saw the island coming closer. Her heart picked up, she couldn't wait to see Andre, Jade and Beck! She started jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

Robbie glanced up from his seat on the deck. He frowned at Cat, he knew how excited she was. But what if something had happened to their friends? He was prepared for the worst. He just didn't know if Cat could handle it if they weren't…okay. He looked over at Tori, and knew from her expression she was thinking the same thing.

After another half hour of sailing, the boat finally reached shore. Cat tore down the ramp and onto the beach, straight into Andre's waiting arms. She bear-hugged him until he couldn't breathe, giggling and squealing the whole time, then she was about to hug Beck, but couldn't due to the fact that he was carrying Jade. Then she noticed Jade's eyes were closed. And she wasn't moving.

"Beck?" She whispered. She looked up at him with huge, scared eyes. "What's wrong with Jadey?"

**A/N:...I'm so sorry:( I've been gone forevvveerrrrr i feel really annoying. Im sorry! Lo siento to all you spanish speakers! But i can explain: Last week was possibly the most stressful week of my life because me and my friend and these two guys we dont even know had to host a huge assembly in front of the whole school and we only had 4 days to do it...then over the weekend i had writers block...then throughout the week i still had writer's block...and ugh this chapter is short, i get it! SORRY!:( Reviews inspire me though, and give me any ideas you have, cuz i sure need em! Thanks and sorry again:p xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Beck groaned and squinted his eyes in the sun. He loved Cat like a sister and he knew she was Jade's best friend, but he really didn't want to take the time to explain this. She deserved to know but come on, the boat was right in front of them, they were so close to getting to a doctor!

"I'll tell you about it on the way Cat, alright?" He asked as calmly as he could. The redhead just stood there, her bottom lip quivering, twisting her hair around her fingers. Beck tried to walk towards the boat, but Cat stepped in front of him.

"Will she be okay?" Cat asked. Her voice was soft and it cracked on the word 'okay'. Beck felt bad for her but all he could think about was Jade.

"I don't know, Cat! Could we please get going now? I'll tell you on the way!" Beck immediately regretted his sharp tone of voice, and when Cat's eyebrows knitted together he knew she was going to cry in about 5 seconds. "Look Cat, I'm sorry. But Jadey needs to get to the hospital really fast okay? So help me get everyone on the boat, and then you can find out what happened."

Beck felt like he was lecturing a three-year old about stealing someone else's crayons, but it worked because Cat wiped away the few tears that had already escaped her eyes and started running around to her friends and dragging them up the ramp to the boat. Beck followed them and sighed in relief when the boat started and they were headed away from the godforsaken island. He prayed he would never come back.

As soon as they were on the boat, the entire gang, minus Andre, looked to Beck for an explanation.

"Will she be okay?"

"How badly is she hurt?"

"What happened?"

Beck was bombarded with questions from Tori, Cat and Robbie. He was sitting down on the hard wooden bench that went around the deck of the boat, still cradling Jade in his arms. Everyone was crowding around them, and asking him what had happened. Jade had stayed asleep through everything. Beck looked down at her and frowned. Her breathtakingly beautiful face was etched with pain, and even in her sleep she was biting her lip and whimpering. He felt his heart ache, a sensation that had become all too familiar every since Jade had gotten hurt. He longed for her to be alright, go back to being his strong, brave, outspoken Jade. Her injury was hurting him too, and it scared him how much he needed her. Why couldn't this boat go any faster?

Andre looked at Beck, who was obviously lost in thought. He cleared his throat.

"Jade's not doing too well." Andre started, knowing Beck wouldn't be able to explain Jade's injury to their friends. But Andre wasn't sure how to break the news himself. He decided to just go for it. "She uh, well she got knocked out by a Jet Ski then almost drowned, and she hasn't been able to keep any food down since we got to the island. And she's been fainting and unconscious half the time. And she has a huge gash where the Jet Ski hit, which is pretty badly infected."

Andre looked at his friend's faces, which displayed shock, worry, and sympathy. Maybe he should've sugarcoated things a little bit, but hey, they wanted to know the truth. Cat's tears spilled over before Andre had even finished speaking.

"Aww, come on Lil' Red, don't cry." He soothed. She looked absolutely heartbroken.

"But-but Jadey's hurt and we took so long to save you guys and I shouldn't have asked Beck to take us to the beach and-" Cat's rambling was cut off by a helpless sob. Robbie rubbed a hand up and down her arm in attempt to soothe her, but it didn't do much.

"Hey, hey it isn't your fault!" Andre felt terrible Cat was blaming herself. "You guys did save us, and Jade will be okay."

"You promise?" Cat sniffled, her eyes filled with hope.

"I promise." Andre lied, complete with a reassuring smile which Cat answered with one of her own.

Tori and Robbie sighed and made eye contact. This was exactly what they predicted would happen when Cat found out their friends weren't okay. Then Tori looked over at Beck and Jade. Beck's eyes looked glazed over, like he hadn't slept in days. He never looked away from Jade, except to look up and see how far away the coast was from their boat. Tori wanted to say something comforting, but she couldn't think of anything that would make the situation better. Beck wasn't as easy to comfort as Cat, and Tori knew the only thing that would satisfy him was Jade being taken care of. She stood up and got a blanket from the cabin of the ship and brought it to Beck. He carefully wrapped it around Jade's unconscious form, and gave Tori a strained smile.

"Thanks Tori." He whispered.

"No problem, if you need anything, I'm here." She answered sincerely. Then she patted Beck's arm and went to sit down next to Andre. She had realized something in the past few days. When people say you don't know what you have until it's gone, they aren't kidding. Tori didn't know what to do, or when this had happened, but she knew she had feelings for Andre that were a bit more than friendly.

"Andre…" Tori didn't know how to start. She was confident, she had been told she was pretty, and she usually could get a guy wrapped around her finger in no time. But this was so different. This was Andre. Where could she even begin? She looked around; making sure no one was listening.

"Yeah, what's up Tor?" Andre was smiling and eating some old granola bar that Robbie found in his pocket. It was gone in seconds. Of course Andre was worried about Jade, but he was exuberant they had finally been rescued. He looked at her with expectant eyes, curious as to why she seemed so fidgety. She just bit her lip and continued to twist her fingers together until they seemed to be in a knot. She chickened out…more like totally spazzed out to be exact.

"Did you enjoy the scenery on that beach? The wildlife looked exquisite." Tori mentally face palmed herself. _Smooth line, idiot._

"Uhhh…yeah. That wildlife….was something else?" Andre responded, extremely baffled by Tori's behavior. "Look Tori, you know you can tell me anything. I know there's more on your mind than butterflies and palm trees."

His voice was so patient and kind. Tori looked into his warm brown eyes and decided to just go for it. And that's when the boat abruptly ran into the long wooden dock they had left just this morning.

"Land ho!" Shouted Cat with a giggle, who was in a much better mood now after being convinced Jade was a-okay.

And thus, Tori's moment was ruined. Next time, she thought, definitely next time. Then she stood up and got off the boat with her friends. Andre hugged a telephone pole, excited to be back in civilization. After his 5 second mini-celebration, the mood was tense again. The group hurried to the parking lot where Robbie had parked his mother's minivan earlier when he, Trina, Tori and Cat had come to get on the boat the first time. As soon as everyone was buckled up, he sped to the hospital. There was so much to say, but the car remained silent.

Beck was still holding Jade, sitting in the way backseat of the minivan. One hand was on her upper back, feeling her heart beat slowly and steadily, causing a small smile to form on his lips. With his other hand he stroked her hair lovingly.

"You're so close Jade, it's all gonna be better soon." He whispered into her warm forehead before placing a gentle, drawn out kiss there. "I love you."

**A/N:** **Heyyyy pary people! SO SORRY! again man, im the worst:(. woopsie haha i just had writer's block FOREVER and it was so hard to write, not to mention this was exam week my school...like woohoo...not. Anyways i finally sat down and wrote something not horrible so here ya go!:) Hehe i added some TORI/ANDRE action...tell me ur thoughts! if you still read this..you should definetely REVIEW:) all ur reviews are so incredibly nice and i love reading them, thank you:)! hope you still like this! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Hours passed as the five anxious friends paced the hospital waiting room. Andre sat leaned up against a wall, twiddling his thumbs and pretending to play a guitar, anything to distract him from Jade. Tori was laying down using Andre's leg as a pillow, fighting back her exhaustion, hoping a doctor would come out any second, but they never came. Robbie was sitting next to Cat, fidgeting with his glasses, polishing them again and again. Cat sat on one of the hard chairs, her legs curled to her chest and her arms around her knees. She stared at her chipped pink nail polish, wishing she could fix it, and wishing the doctors could fix Jade. Beck just sat alone. He stared at the white and green striped wall. He looked dead, and he didn't feel much better. So he sat there, still as a statue, waiting.

They were all waiting. Patience grew thin as the time drew on, and day turned to night. Finally the doctor gave them the okay to see Jade, but warned them she wouldn't be awake. The group somberly filed in. Each of them said something to Jade's motionless unresponsive body. It all made Beck want to scream, it felt like they were at a funeral. He ran his hands through his hair and blinked rapidly holding back tears. The hours continued to pass. Robbie and Tori left first, then Andre, then eventually Cat. They all loved Jade, but school didn't disappear when you're friend was in the hospital. Beck stayed though. School be damned, he wouldn't leave Jade for all the money in the world. So every day and every night, Beck was there. He spoke to her, he held her hand. Andre drove everyone after school to come visit her unmoving body, and after two days of this depressing routine, Beck felt sick.

* * *

><p>Jade didn't remember much of anything. She slowly came back into consciousness, one small step at a time. She started to hear little noises around her: a constant, irritating beeping, a far away television show, sometimes a hushed conversation. But she couldn't comprehend what the noises were, so she just lay there and listened. Next she started to get the feeling back in her body. She could feel herself lying down, on a hard mattress with a lumpy pillow. She could also feel pain and, after hearing some louder beeping and some panicked voices, she started losing feeling again. It stayed like that for a while. When the awakening started creeping back into her, she again felt herself lying in bed. This time though, there was less pain. It was an incredible feeling to not have an excruciating stabbing in the back of your head.<p>

Jade started to put everything together now that she was able. Bed…beeping…that must mean hospital! But how could she be in a hospital? She wondered. That meant she wasn't on the island anymore. Someone had saved them? Jade struggled to think back into the past. She found her memories growing more and more cloudy trying to remember more and more recent things. She could remember that horrific island, but she didn't recall ever leaving it. What if this wasn't even a hospital then, what if she was dreaming? Jade was getting frustrated inside her own little world. It stayed dark and her eyes remained closed, out of her control.

She was ready to slip away again when she heard it.

A voice.

Beck's voice.

"Jade, baby, can you hear me?" He asked, but there was no hope in his voice. It was like a routine now, he felt as though he was reciting lines from a script. He hated asking her every day, just to get a cold, hard nothing in response, just to look at her perfect face, frozen in peaceful looking sleep. He pushed passed the heavy silence and continued. "Jade…"

Then he stopped. He took her cold hand and held it in his own. He brought it to his lips and pressed them to it, inhaling her scent and just feeling her skin against his. Time passed without Beck moving, but he didn't notice. He was snapped back to reality when a tear rolled down his cheek, and he realized he was crying.

"Please Jade just, just open your eyes baby. Just let me know you're going to be okay. I know you will be, you have to be. You…just…I love you Jade."

Jade's heart broke when she heard him. Never before had she heard Beck sound so...defeated. Sure, Beck usually was chill, he didn't get overly emotional about little things. But this was so different. He sounded dead. Like someone had taken him and sucked the life out with a vacuum cleaner, leaving the empty shell to suffer. She tried to open her eyes. She begged her eyelids to move, but she had no control. _Come on Jade!_ She screamed at herself, wanting nothing more than to reassure Beck. After all, he was the reason she was even alive right now. He had always taken care of her, and now when he needed her to do something as simple as opening her eyes, she couldn't. She could feel her hand still snugly held in his big, warm one. It was so comforting, why couldn't she comfort him?

She felt him getting up from the edge of her bed, and his hand started to release hers. Jade let out a tiny whimper and gave Beck's fingers the weakest squeeze. It was a mystery; she didn't know how she had done it. All she knew is she wanted Beck there with her, and suddenly she could move. Jade could hear Beck's excited words of encouragement.

"Come on Jade, you can do it, just open your eyes, do it for me!"

And finally, she could see! She blinked a few times at the harsh white lights, and then looked at Beck. His face was pure happiness and love.

"Jade!" He cried joyfully, and he leaned in to enclose her in his arms. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? I'm so happy you woke up!"

Jade let out a small laugh at his enthusiasm. She was glad she woke up too! The pain in her head was nearly nonexistent.

"No Beck, I feel fine." He looked at her skeptically. "I promise!" She added truthfully.

"Should I call the nurse?" He asked, unsure of what to do when your girlfriend woke up from three days of unconsciousness. She had been sedated for treatment of her infection when they first arrived. Then the doctors had shaven an _"_itty bitty" amount of hair, the smallest amount possible, as per Cat's request. It was probably for their own safety too, because if Jade woke up with a huge bald spot, there would be hell to pay. She had gotten stitches, but she had stayed unconscious for the next two days. The gang knew this wasn't normal, but the doctors didn't want to freak them out probably, and so no one had brought up the topic of comas out loud. But everyone was thinking it. This is why Beck couldn't stop smiling. Jade, his beautiful Jade had woken up, safe and sound. He now believed in miracles, and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be dating one.

"No, I swear to God the last thing I want is some random person I don't even know asking me thousands of questions and stabbing me with more needles." Jade said, bitterly gesturing to the array of IVs currently in her arms. Beck sighed but agreed not to call the nurse. He didn't want to upset Jade, and she was certainly acting like her normal self.

"Where is everyone?" Jade asked curiously, snuggling into Beck's arms as he was now laying on her small hospital bed. Not that she minded being alone with Beck, but she wanted to make sure Cat wasn't freaking out, and thank Andre for everything he had done for her.

"They're at school babe." Beck said, as though it was obvious. "It's seven on a Thursday morning." He explained.

"Well why aren't you in school, you little ditcher? Seriously you are absent all the time, you should go." She said. Jade truly wanted him to stay with her and never leave. She could've laid in his arms forever, she finally felt like she was home. But she felt guilty he was missing school again. Between this, the island, him always getting sick, and random trips to Canada, he was probably going to have to take summer school.

"Jade, are you kidding? You just woke up, no way in hell am I leaving for school of all things!"

"But what if you miss something important? Or something you need to know?" Jade asked. She was kind of a nerd she had to admit, and she hated missing school.

"It's worth it. And besides, I love you and you love me. That's all I will ever need to know." Beck said, staring deep into her eyes, suddenly serious. Jade melted under his gaze, and they both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met and Jade's heart monitor started beeping wildly. They pulled away and Jade blushed. Beck just smiled and kissed her again softly and lovingly. The beeping continued to go crazy, and Jade's IVs got tangled with Beck's hair as she reached up to weave her fingers through it. But no matter how cheesy and embarrassing it was, for the first time in a long time, they wouldn't have changed a thing.

**A/N: And there ya go...a totally lame ending that probably couldve been awesome! I SUCK AT ENDINGS! oh well..i mean..it was a happy ending yayyy! Anyways, i tried to give you guys some bade in here! i wish they were together in the show again:( But seriously thank you everyone who reviews this story, it means so so so much! Im so glad people like my writing and im sorry if this ending was like..ew:/. Please tell me what you think! Either way I hope you enjoyed the story:)!xoxo**


End file.
